


Deck the Office [Part Two] [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Light Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating Professor Hunt.For the prompt: Santa HatFor the prompt: On my Mind***This takes place after Deck the Office in which Alex promises Hunt a special treat for letting her decorate his office. If you are interested in the first part you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385This is part one of three (each part can also work as a standalone)*** Links to all 3 parts in the text below****
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Deck the Office [Part Two] [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

**Deck the Halls [[Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666385) ] [ [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708250) ] [ [Part Three ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740221)**

_**Part Two:** _

Alex could hear Hunt moving through the house, her excitement began creeping across her face. She took a deep breath trying to relax, she had no idea where this might go, despite her own thoughts. This was his gift, she reminded herself as she straightened her Santa hat and smoothed out her robe. It was too late, her body was already tingling at the thought of him. He had been on her mind all day, but to be fair, she couldn’t remember a time when he was not on her mind. 

“Hello, Professor,” Alex coyly greeted as Hunt finally made it to the bedroom. 

Hunt moved wordlessly closer to her letting his hands glide over her form. Alex closed her eyes momentarily at his touch, which felt like a current of electricity jolting through her. His hands settled on her hips pulling her into him. His mouth greedily pressed against hers as his hands traveled behind her squeezing her. 

Alex gasped when they finally broke free trying to catch her breath. She didn’t even feel Hunt hastily remove the belt of the robe, putting it in his pocket, before he moved the robe to the side exposing her sexy Christmas lingerie. 

“Wow,” Hunt breathed, slipping the robe off Alex's shoulders. The red lace baby doll Santa bodice was adorned two white pompoms dangling from the ribbons tying the lingerie together over her breast. His eyes wandered every inch of her. Alex spun slowly rolling her hips as she did so to give him a full view of his early Christmas present. 

His lips crashed against hers, devouring her once more. His hands ran up her neck, settling in her hair. He grabbed tightly relishing the change in her breathing as his tongue continued to move with hers. Hunt guided them back toward the bed, pushing her down once they found it. He climbed on top of her, never once breaking from her mouth. 

Alex was lost in his passion and thought nothing of it as he pinned her arms above his head. All of her attention was on his mouth and the longing she felt at the core of her body. She didn’t notice as he wrapped the satin belt from the robe around the bedpost and then her wrists, typing her in place. 

When his job was done, Hunt pulled back straddling her body, looking down at everything that was his. 

Alex offered him a simpering smile as she went to pull him back down, realizing only then that she couldn’t move her arms. 

Thomas leaned down kissing her once more. He ran his hand gently between her legs, smirking at the warmth he already felt. “Now you be a good girl and wait here, while I take a shower.” 

“But–” Alex pouted harder than she had ever had. She was so wet already. She wanted nothing more than to feel his touch anywhere–everywhere.

It was no use, Hunt had made up his mind to leave her waiting, desiring more of him. He wanted her to be at his mercy when he returned, her body literally begging for him to fill it. 

Alex pulled against the restraints as she watched Hunt undress in front of her. His beautiful body calling her in, tempting her, but it was no use. 

When Hunt had removed the last piece of clothing and folded it carefully. He returned once more to Alex. His lips pressing against her forehead. She tried to move up to at least capture his lips on hers once more, but he pulled away. 

Her eyes settled on his thick cock, wishing that wanting something badly enough would make it come to her. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

Hunt followed her gaze, his smirk returning. “All in good time, my darling.”

Her face was flush as she watched him disappear into the bathroom. Her body was screaming for some attention. She had waited hours for him to get home, with only one thought in her head and when she finally thought she had it, she was wrong. She knew why he tied her up though. Even if he had locked her out of the shower denying her his body for the moment, he knew she was thirsty enough for him to please herself as she waited. And Hunt wanted her ready to scream but only when she was ready to beg for it. She was his and she knew it. Right now her body was for him alone.


End file.
